Where I Want You
by The Akatsuki Wolf
Summary: "Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet. Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet. Well I'm about to turn up the heat, I'm here for your entertainment." He was a wolf in sheep's clothing, and I knew better right from the beginning. That's why when I ended up shoved against the wall, I shouldn't have been surprised. (NaruSasu)


**AUTHORESS: Amaya~Ikari**

**DATE WRITTEN: 10/2/13**

**TITLE: Where I Want You**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAIRING: Yaoi: NarutoXSasuke**

**STATUS: Oneshot: Completed**

**RELATED STORIES: None**

**WARNINGS: Sex between two males, **_**very**_** slight dub-con because people bitch about the slightest thing.**

**Notes: Happy birthday, dobe!**

_~Normal is an illusion. What is normal for a spider, is chaos to the fly~_

* * *

I don't know why I bothered listening to Suigetsu whenever he tries to coerce me into coming to a club with him. Especially considering my excuse of a friend usually ends up ditching me at some point for some drunken whore that would sleep with anything with a pulse. I never liked these places, I found night clubs sleazy and trashy. Both in décor and in the people that inhabited them.

I couldn't even remember the name of the place I was in, something about the seven sins? It was less disreputable than a few other cesspools I've been into, but alcohol and people were the same anywhere.

"Sasuke, you need to lighten up! Have a drink, dance with a chick, do something besides sit there looking like you're about to kill everyone here." I flicked my gaze sideways when Suigetsu spoke to me, scoffing in disbelief.

"You know I hate these loud, depraved places." I muttered, resting my elbow on the marble surface of the bar we were sitting at. Suigetsu rolled his eyes at me, picking up his shot glass and downing the vodka inside of it. I narrowed my eyes when he turned and gestured to the bar tender, getting his attention.

"Hey, can my friend get a few shots? He need to loosen up." Suigetsu grinned at me as he ordered the drinks, I was sorely tempted to knock him off of the stool he was sitting on. I started to tell him he could just drown in the alcohol, but his attention was already directed towards a redheaded girl as she walked past us.

She was wearing glasses, and if her black shorts were any shorter she'd have missed the point of even wearing clothes at all. I sighed when Suigetsu eyed her up and down when she flashed him a smirk, catching his staring. "I'll catch you later, Sasuke. Try to have some fun for once, college is supposed to be the best years of your life!"

With that pointless statement Suigetsu sauntered towards the red-haired girl and slung an arm over her shoulder. Che, some friend you are, putting some girl you don't even know before me. I glanced down when three shots slid in front of me, giving a sigh. I might as well, I could use some stress relief from the bitterness of work and exhaustion of college. Besides, I was twenty-two, I could actually act like it for a night.

I lifted the glass to my lips, downing the sharp drink quickly. I shuddered at the harsh explosion of taste. I didn't drink very often, I wasn't used to the taste. I quickly drank the other two shots, shaking my head as if trying to shake off the taste. I liked it, despite the strong flavor. I felt my mood shifting a bit, deciding another round couldn't hurt. I raised my glass to signal to the bartender.

I suddenly had a strange feeling, it was familiar, but I couldn't place it. I narrowed my eyes in concentration, looking up with a quick word of thanks when the shots were placed in front of me. For some reason I decided to glance over my shoulder, a regrettable choice.

My gaze locked with a sapphire one, the clash of our eyes meeting was almost audible. I felt a shiver go through me, assuming the room had just gotten colder. I looked at the person attached to the blue eyes, surprised to feel recognition. Actually, surprised may have been putting it a bit mildly.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto, we went to the same college. He was a year or two older than I was if I recalled correctly. I hadn't spoken to him, I never had a reason to. He always seemed like an obnoxious idiot anytime I was around him and I hadn't pegged him as a "club goer" or anything of the like.

Yet here he was, looking like an entirely different person from the one I went to college with. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt that could stand to be less tight, but he had his usual back and orange jacket on, it was just open.

He looked completely at home amongst the turmoil of discordant sound and bustling people that seemed to bounce off one another. No one touched him however, as if he'd put on some sort of repellant.

I blinked, realizing I'd been staring for far too long. Naruto never took his eyes off of mine, but when I blinked it broke off the contact. We both should have looked away then, the night was full of quite a few "should haves."

A smirk spread across his face, I raised my brow in confusion at the sudden look. I watched as Naruto's gaze slid down, the smirk reached his eyes and gave them a certain glint that I couldn't name. I felt a strange spark of adrenaline begin pumping through my veins, beginning to feel uncomfortable I quickly turned back around.

I swallowed my drink, silently berating myself for getting caught up in a daydream. I didn't know the guy, he was allowed to have a life outside of college. I scoffed to myself as I finished another shot, noticing the taste becoming less fierce.

I felt curiosity towards the blonde man then, pressing my lips tightly together. He had certain air that drew people to him, I'd noticed. I wasn't one of them; I just never seemed to be able to escape the damn idiot. He always seemed to show up around the college or in lectures like a bad luck charm. And now, even outside of school.

I picked up the last shot glass to finish it off and hopefully drown out the foolish thoughts swarming my mind. Just as I swallowed the remaining drink I felt an oncoming sense of suspicion, which I attributed to just being a bit tipsy.

I narrowed my eyes when I felt someone step close behind me. "Surprised to see you here, Uchiha." An involuntary shiver shot up my back at the husky voice as it spoke close to my ear, probably so I would hear him over the pounding combination of music and people.

I tilted my head sideways and looked up, familiar blue orbs stared down into mine. I swallowed, noticing the adrenaline beginning to pick up its pace; I should stop drinking for the night. "I could say the same for you, Uzumaki. I didn't peg you as a nightclub type."

I replied nonchalantly, wondering why I even bothered to participate in this useless conversation. He chuckled, leaning against the counter beside where I was sitting. I should have ignored him, maybe then he would have gone away.

"As if you can talk, I don't think I've ever even seen you laugh, much less get out here and have a fun night." Naruto said, his eyes holding a daring glint. I scowled at him in annoyance at his bold comment. Who even let this idiot inside here?

"I'm sorry for not meeting your standards." I said with sarcasm dripping off the words, not caring to disguise it. "What would you consider a _fun night,_ then?" It was rhetorical question, but the way his lips slowly curled into a smirk made me regret it for some reason.

Tsk, he wasn't doing anything but being a nuisance. Nothing new for him, I'm sure. Naruto turned away from me for a moment, getting the bored looking bartender's attention. "Long Island Iced Tea, and another round here for my friend."

I took issue with that reference. Where did he get the idea to go around insinuating we even knew each other? Naruto turned his gaze back to me, tilting his head with another scrutinizing look. I was almost ready to knock his eyes out of his skull. "I could show you my idea of a fun night."

I blinked when I heard him talk, processing what he'd said. "Sorry, I'm not interested in playing games or whatever it is idiots like you do." I turned away from the blonde when the shots slid in front of me, glancing at Naruto's drink as he picked it up, internally scoffing.

Did he actually think he could handle a drink like that? I heard him snicker under his breath, unfortunately bringing my attention back to him. "You're an arrogant little princess, aren't you?" I stiffened at hearing that, shooting him a cold glare. Oh, so we're daring little idiots now, are we?

"Excuse me? I'm getting insults from a dumbass like you?" I noticed the bartender slowly backing away from us. Naruto took a sip of his drink before answering me, irritating me more-so as I didn't have the patience for him to waste my time like this.

"I wouldn't call it an insult so much as the truth. But, take it as you want." Naruto shrugged, as if this was a normal conversation and I wasn't a few inches away from slamming his face into the glass he was drinking from. I growled under my breath, turning to face in front of me and picking up one of the glasses.

"Why don't you go bother someone else, I don't have time to waste." I shot back, growing fed up with the little smart-ass and his antics. What made him even bother to come over here and annoy me anyway? People who were minding their own business deserved to be left alone.

I bristled when Naruto chuckled, flicking my eyes to the side to watch him set his empty glass down. "All right, I'll see you later. _Princess."_ I nearly whirled around to throw the glass at that idiot's head, but he'd already melted back into the crowd. Lucky I suppose, since I wanted to avoid going to jail tonight.

I didn't waste any time with finishing off the drinks in front of me, though I knew better than to keep this up. My head was already swimming, but anger kept me from stopping. I had no idea how that blonde had gotten under my skin. _Little brat. _

I had barely finished off another round when the bartender told me I needed to quit. I was on the verge of telling him he could go to hell, but an annoyed mutter was all that came out as I stood up to leave. The room spun for a split second before it stopped its tricks and cleared.

I walked past a cluster of girls that were giggling loudly over something, I shook my head in annoyance at their pointless chattering. Music pounded the walls as I shoved my way past groups of idiotic sleazes that didn't know how to get the hell out of someone's way.

I listened as the throbbing beat of the music pumped through me, turning a corner. It ended up being a mistake, it was dimly lit here and seemed like an unfrequented part of the club. I sighed as I walked down the corridor, my eyes began to adjust to the lack of light. Strangely enough the music seemed to reach through the walls here better.

I had seen only a couple of others through here; surprising considering how many were at this obnoxious place. I wondered if I'd somehow gotten into a VIP part of this club. I guess it would suit the bouncer to be a fool like everyone else here. I paused then, beginning to consider going back so I wouldn't get lost.

Or thrown out entirely. I narrowed my eyes, looking out of a window that was a few feet ahead of me, getting distracted as it looked like this was towards the back since all I could see were trees and not the cars or road. Interesting. Boredom began to weigh heavily on my mind, places like this were said to be exciting, weren't they?

A hand suddenly covered my mouth, making me gasp in surprise. Simultaneously an arm wrapped around my waist, the hand pressing against my stomach to pull me backwards against a firm chest. "Don't struggle." A familiar voice chuckled right next to my ear. I shivered involuntarily, eyes widening. He wouldn't.

_So hot_

_Out the box_

_Can you pick up the pace? _

"I'm surprised you found your way back here! What a perfectly secluded spot." I was going to kill Naruto the second he got his dirty hands off of me. The hand on my stomach slid to the hem of my shirt, pushing it up a bit so he could slide beneath it. I shuddered as Naruto's warm hand trailed up my abdomen and towards my chest. I remembered then, that I had hands.

_Turn it up,_

_Heat it up_

_I need to be entertained._

I shot my hands out to grab his wrist, growling from behind the hand that was clasped over my mouth. I regretted the number of drinks I'd had as I realized I wasn't in a very promising position to break his wrist; my grip barely stopped him at all. "Had a little too much to drink, hm Sasuke?" He drew out the syllables of my name. I felt something stirring inside of me; I'd rather it stay caged.

_Push the limit_

_Are you with it?_

_Baby, don't be afraid._

Naruto's lips ghosted over my pulse, I felt my breath hitch at the feeling. My head tilted to the side and I blamed the heat spreading in my veins on the alcohol. My back arched forward when his fingertips ghosted over my nipples, unusually sensitive. Alcohol. Everything is its fault.

_I'm a hurt 'ya real good, baby!_

Naruto suddenly pulled away from me, I started to tell him off for the little trick, but before I got a chance I was suddenly shoved backward against the wall. I gasped when my back hit the surface, looking up when Naruto took a hold of both of my wrists and pinned them up beside my head. I glared up at him, noticing the dark glint in his normally bright azure eyes. I felt a burst of adrenaline inside of me. _Excitement. _

_Let's go_

_It's my show,_

Naruto smirked, his eyes roving up and down my body for a moment. "I didn't think I'd get you tonight, you're a stubborn little raven." He mused. I opened my mouth to give him a vitriolic reply; the moment my lips parted he kissed me. Rough, bruising, and incredibly passionate.

_Baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz,_

I groaned in half-surprise at the sudden action, feeling Naruto slide his tongue into my already open mouth. I pressed my own tongue against his in an effort to take control of the kiss and fight him. The grip on my wrists tightened and I heard Naruto emit a low growl; he pushed my tongue down and the hot muscle roved over every inch of my mouth.

_That I'm gonna display_

_I told ya,_

I moaned into the overpowering kiss, conflicted between tearing away and running -seemed unlikely I even could- or staying right where I was. I gasped when Naruto moved his thigh between my legs, making my arousal very well noticed. _Damn him!_

_I'm a hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name!_

Naruto broke the kiss, my breathing was a bit ragged as I licked my lips, trying to slow it down. Naruto let my wrists go, one of his hands slid down to begin unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing. "So hot already, Sasuke?" My breath hitched as I heard my name said in that damned sultry voice, growling in impatience.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart!_

"Says the guy attacking me in a hallway." I hissed back, shivering as the shirt fell open. Naruto roughly shoved the fabric off my shoulders and let it fall onto the ground forgotten; his hand came up and tangled his fingers in my hair. I consciously had to force myself not to hiss as he pulled my head back, leaving my neck exposed to him.

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over!_

"Says the guy not fighting me." I felt his lips slide down from my jawline and along my neck. I couldn't argue with him, certainly not with the position I was in. I chalked it up to the several shots of alcohol hindering my thought process and _therefore_ giving me the impression that Naruto was about the most attractive person I've had the misfortune of meeting. I wasn't normally this easy, but tonight wasn't a night for sense.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

"_Shit!" _I cursed under my breath when Naruto's sharp teeth bit down on the juncture where my neck and shoulder met. I heard him chuckle lowly, his tongue lapping at the wound he'd just created, the hot sensation made me shiver.

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment!_

"Sorry, princess. I didn't know you couldn't take a little roughness." Naruto's taunting statement registered as a challenge to me. I growled in irritation, bringing my hand up and grabbing a fistful of his blonde hair to pull him up and crash my lips onto his. The kiss was rough, hot, and screamed volumes of pent up lust and sinful intentions.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_'Ya thought an angel swept you off ya feet!_

"I can take anything you can give, Uzumaki." I hissed against his lips, nipping his jawline shortly. I smirked as I looked into his eyes, we were both fighting to win the same battle. I expected him to say something in reply as he could never keep himself quiet; but in this case actions spoke louder than words.

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment!_

Naruto's hips ground against mine, a breathy moan escaped my lips as I felt his erection. I felt the last of my control slipping away, the dominance I _always _sustained was being torn away from me by someone I never even saw coming._ I swear I'll get payback after this._ I bucked my hips forward, trying to receive the friction my body was screaming for.

_It's alright_

_You'll be fine._

I narrowed my eyes when Naruto pulled his hips back, the smirk on his lips making it clear he was trying to tease. "I don't have time for games, usuratonkachi." I hissed the derogatory name in impatience, hoping to at least rile him. Naruto was impulsive and I knew if he could be pushed far enough he'd eventually do something. I was right, he did something; but not what I expected.

_Baby, I'm in control_

_Take the pain,_

Sharp teeth sank into my neck, just above my pulse. I gasped sharply, my head tilted to the side out of instinct as I felt the heat of blood bloom from the mark. _Damn it! _I'd have to find a way to cover that up tomorrow. I heard him begin to talk, his warm breath fanned across my neck, making me bite my lip. "Really? Because I have all night." His fingertips slid up my hips and stomach, leaving trails of lustful fire. I tensed as they slid across my nipples.

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both._

"_Nngh!" _I released a stifled sound when he pinched my hardened nipples between his thumb and index finger, the feeling was sharp; I couldn't distinguish if it was pain or pleasure. The sensation just went straight south. My body shouldn't respond this way, I deemed it a traitor at this point. Naruto's hips pressed against mine, reflexively I thrust them forward in an effort to encourage more contact. He had to have been getting just as impatient. "You're so impatient." Naruto snickered.

_Close your eyes_

_Not your mind._

One of his stupid, teasing hands began to slide back down my torso and to the front of my jeans, starting to unbutton them. I scoffed at the comment, boldly pressing the palm of my hand against the bulge in his pants. "You don't seem real innocent yourself." I shot back, satisfied with the steadiness of my voice.

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm a work it 'til you're totally blown!_

Naruto growled lowly in pleasure, the almost primal sound sent a shudder down my back. I shifted my hips so he could slide my pants off, stepping out of them. I inhaled slowly when Naruto's hands slid up my thighs slowly, swallowing down the moan that threatened to escape my mouth. "Huh, I found a sensitive spot did I?" Naruto said smugly as he began pulling down my now uncomfortable boxers, freeing my erection from its tight confines. I sighed in relief, head tilting up to give the blonde an irate glare. I didn't like his roaming hands, I was used to sex being straight to the point and fast.

_No escaping when I start…_

"Don't you have a better use for that loud mouth of yours?" I muttered, letting my hands slide beneath that annoying shirt, tugging it up to get to his skin. Naruto rolled his eyes, I very nearly just tore the shirt off of him before he finally stopped being an asshole and complied with me. He slid the jacket off before lifting the shirt up, letting it fall to the floor with the other discarded clothes. My hands slid up his chest, the hot flesh beneath my fingertips furthered my building lust. _Damn it, you're not supposed to be this attractive, Naruto._

_Once I'm in I own your heart!_

I slowly ground our hips together, leaning up and pressing my lips onto his in another hungry kiss, our tongues already dueling against each other for dominance. I moaned wantonly into the kiss when a warm hand suddenly rubbed my throbbing cock, pushing my hips forward to encourage the touch. I arched my body forward when Naruto started pumping his hand up and down, my nails dug into his shoulders from where I'd wrapped my arms around him.

_There's no way you'll ring the alarm!_

I had to break the kiss to release a heavy moan, my head tilting back against the wall. I could feel Naruto's eyes on me, I bit my lip in embarrassment. _Last person I wanted to see me like this, but hell if I can care. _Naruto's thumb suddenly began rubbing the head of my member as he pumped it, steadily growing faster. I whined lowly as a familiar pressure began to build up in my stomach, starting to tense up as my climax grew closer.

_So hold on until it's over!_

Right as I felt my orgasm about to hit me, I felt Naruto wrap his fingers around the base of my member tightly, preventing my release. I groaned in frustration, glaring up at him hatefully in question as to why he'd stopped my pleasure. "You're cute when you're mad, princess." Naruto grinned cheekily, pulling back.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

I felt my member throb painfully and tried to reach down to finish the job myself, but Naruto caught my wrist and slammed it to the wall above my head. "You're not allowed to touch." Naruto chastised, smirking down at me with that _stupid_ glint in his eyes. Who the hell are you to try and tell me what to do?

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment!_

Naruto reached down with one hand to slide the rest of his clothes off, kicking them aside. I wondered momentarily what he planned to do next, but that question didn't go unanswered for long. I gasped when Naruto suddenly lifted me up by my hips, pressing my back against the wall; I reflexively wrapped my legs around his waist to help support myself. His hand pumped his member, slicking it with pre-cum.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet_

"Relax for me, princess." Naruto murmured against my ear, nipping it slightly. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, clenching my jaw when he pressed against my entrance. I inhaled deeply, dispelling it in a loud curse when he suddenly slammed his hips forward. I felt him deep inside of me, my eyes shut tightly as an overwhelming combination flooded my senses. It hurt, but it hurt so _fucking good. _I'm going crazy. I felt his fingers dig into my hips as he tried to stay still for a moment.

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Panting for air, I allowed a drawn out moan to escape my lips. I felt Naruto nip my neck before pulling back to look down at me with his blue eyes, darkened in pleasure. I blushed hotly, biting my lip in frustration at the inability to hide it. He started to roll his hips and I grit my teeth, refusing to let myself tense up. "Fuck, you're tight." I heard Naruto hiss lowly. I started to reply, but the only thing that I could get to leave my mouth was a sharp gasp as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in.

_Oh oh..._

_Oh oh..._

_Your Entertainment!_

I felt a fierce burn as Naruto's large member stretched me, biting down on my lip in refusal to release the moan threatening to bubble up. I relished the intensity of the sensations coursing through me as he thrust into me, Naruto kept one hand on my hip to help support me, he placed the other on the wall as he started to move harder, deciding to hell with patience. My mind was hazing over like fog, lust and confusion making rational thought completely impossible. I hadn't experienced such an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure before. It was raw, unadulterated, _addiction. _

_Oh oh... _

_Oh your entertainment!_

I wasn't getting out of this with my pride intact. I moaned lowly as I let myself become indulged with the sinful ecstasy pulsing in my veins like an injected drug, not focusing on anything except the man thrusting into me as his pace began to grow harder. I felt Naruto pause for just a second, his position shifted slightly before he slammed his hips forward again.

_I'm here for your entertainment..._

_Oooohhh..._

"_Nngh!" _I bit down on Naruto's shoulder as an explosive pleasure burst inside of me, successfully muffling the loud sound that tried to escape. Naruto didn't slow down, but I heard the arrogant chuckle as it breathlessly left his lips. I didn't pull away from his shoulder, not caring if I left a mark. It was better than anyone else hearing me. I clenched my eyes shut tightly, lust and pleasure beginning to tighten a familiar coil in my stomach, my erection throbbing desperately in need of friction to relieve the pressure.

_Do you like what you see?_

_Wooooaaaahhhh!_

I reached between our bodies to pump my member, nearly screaming in frustration when Naruto knocked my hand away and pressed it against the wall. I glared up at him as bitterly as I could, though I doubted it had the effect I wanted. "How bad do you want to come, Sasuke?" He purred my name against my ear. I momentarily wondered what he wanted before realization struck. _No way in hell. _

_Let me entertain 'ya till you screeaaam!_

"I'm not begging you." I managed to grit out, pressing my lips together when Naruto ran his hot tongue up my neck. His hips pounded against mine, reaching that spot inside of me each time and I felt very close to being pushed off of an invisible edge.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

"You sure about that? Let's see how long you can hold, then." I didn't like the challenge those words insinuated. Naruto's pace didn't waver, the pressure burning inside of me was becoming painful and the need for friction unbearable. _I'll kill him after this, I swear I will. _My nerve began to break under his onslaught until I decided give in. One night, one time, I could let it go.

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

"Damn it, _please_ Naruto! I can't hold back anymore!" I tried to keep my voice from echoing off the walls, though at this point I couldn't bring myself to care. Naruto gave a snicker, but he let my wrist go. I instantly reached down and wrapped my fingers around my member, pumping it furiously. I moaned in satisfaction, body beginning to tighten. I shuddered when Naruto groaned softly, the coil finally snapping.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet, soft and sweet!_

"_Naruto!" _I moaned his name when I climaxed, every sense going white in ecstasy as my orgasm washed over me. Naruto thrust deep inside of me, I felt him bite down on my neck before hot liquid filled me, causing me to shudder in pleasure. I moaned breathily, trying in vain to come down from my high and slow my breathing.

_'Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet_

_Well I'm about to turn up the heat._

Naruto slowly released my neck, capturing my lips in a rough kiss. I expected him to drop me to the floor, bracing myself for the impact and letting go of my grip on him. I blinked when he slowly moved back, setting me back onto my feet, which I forced to support my weight despite their shakiness.

I was panting slowly as I leaned against the wall, only half paying attention as Naruto pulled his clothes back on. I snapped back into reality when he chuckled however, then reached down for my own discarded clothes. I glanced over at the smirking blonde as I redressed, sorely tempted to knock the smug look off his face. "You know, Sasuke, it was pretty nice seeing you like that. All flushed and desperate."

I cuffed him on the side of his head, eyes narrowed in disdain for the comment. He brought his hand up to rub the spot I'd just hit. "Ow! What was that for?!" I shook my head as I finished pulling my shirt on, not bothering to button it back up as the tedious buttons weren't worth the effort. "I didn't know you were a closet slut, Sasu."

I frowned at the continuous use of nicknames, crossing my arms as I glared into his azure eyes, now alight with mischief. "I'm not." I hissed, wondering if he _wanted_ me to hit him again. I was sure he could use some sense being knocked into him. Naruto raised a brow, tilting his head as if contemplating something, which I was sure wasn't a good thing.

"So, you're only a slut for me, then?" Naruto asked, leaning closer to me. I blushed, feeling the heat spread across my face as I pursed my lips in annoyance. I didn't want to dignify him with a response, so I turned around to find my way out of this place. I heard him snicker victoriously behind me, I raised my hand up and flipped him off without stopping or turning around. I heard the bustle of people getting louder, following a couple of turns until I entered the obnoxious cluster. I felt another adrenaline rush as it occurred to me that I'd just had sex in a_ really_ open place.

I winced as I felt the ache shoot up my back, muttering under my breath as I shoved past several people. I had lost the care to be hospitable and most of them were too wasted to care. I pushed the door open, inhaling a breath of relief as I entered the cool night breeze and escaped the heavy air of that club. I paused for a moment, narrowing my eyes as I reached into my pocket for the keys to my car. I groaned in realization then, remembering Suigetsu had taken them right before coming inside because he said he didn't want to leave early like I usually forced him to do.

I swore under my breath, turning around to walk back in and drag him out. I walked into someone else, gasping in surprise as I looked up into _damnable _blue eyes. "Need a ride?" Naruto asked, smiling at me shamelessly. I huffed in irritation, glancing back at the club before returning my gaze to Naruto's.

"No." I said firmly, sidestepping around him to dive back into the filthy hell-hole and find my probably unconscious friend. I didn't anticipate Naruto grabbing my hand and pulling me backwards, my back pressed against his chest. I felt his lips ghost over my pulse, a small smile formed on my lips without my permission. _Traitorous body. _

"Do you think I'm done with you?" I heard the smirk in his words.

"The night is still young."

_I'm here for your entertainment._

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE:**

_**Shut up. Everybody just shut the hell up and read the damn porn. We're all allowed to stray from our stories to dally around with PWP. **_

**Damn, I don't write from Sasuke's POV. That's Kiara's job. But he's OOC for a reason. Often the cool, collected people end up being a little wild in bed; and I always picture Sasuke being a bit masochistic. Same as you know, I love dominant-Naruto. A hell of a lot. And I'm sorry this isn't my best writing, I'm genuinely awful at first-person POV which is why I tried practicing with this!**

**I'm paranoid about this story, because of its lyrics. If I'm warned, I'll correct it. Don't just report it, **_**tell**_** me you're going to report it so I can fix it because I don't want strikes on my profile as I had one a while ago for a curse in the title. I've never had issues with lyrics before though. I'm just in a paranoid mood. **

**Edit before I post: I realized while rereading this that both Kiara and I have done club related stories. She actually had plot however. So, go read hers, her username is Sasuke Neko. **

**Lyrics: For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert. **


End file.
